


best thing that's ever been mine

by ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls



Series: (not so) daily damerey [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 Ships It, BB-8 is the lil baby of the family, DamereyDaily, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls
Summary: The droid comes up to him at random times of the day, demanding attention (which he has never done before), asking Poe to tell it some stories, demanding to be cleaned, asking to go out into the koyo fields with D-0. It’s weird, Poe thinks even as he gives into his droid.The craziest request that his droid asks of him is to carry it.
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: (not so) daily damerey [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595158
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	best thing that's ever been mine

**Author's Note:**

> damerey daily january 5th prompt: You are the best thing that’s ever been mine.

With sunlight streaming into the window, Poe turns over to glances at his wife - his wife! - and just marvels at how she’s his and he’s hers and that romantic mushy stuff. 

He never thought in a million years that he would be here. He had always thought that maybe he’d be killed in battle trying to save the galaxy that he so desperately loves. But no, he’s here, he’s alive, and he has someone he loves by his side. 

“I can feel you staring at me,” she mutters, voice still drowsy with sleep as she lies on the other side of the bed. 

“Only because you’re so beautiful,” he tells her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

The words and notion make her smile, which was what he hoped she would do. “You’re beautifuller flyboy.” 

“Beautifuller isn’t a word sweetheart.”

“I say it is,” Rey grins, finally opening her eyes to get a good look at him. “You’re more beautifuller than any other humanoid in the universe.” 

“Besides Finn,” he quickly adds, which gains a chuckle from her. 

“Besides Finn,” she agrees, putting her arms around his waist and pulling him close to her body. He tucks his face into her neck, nuzzling it before putting his lips on her delicate skin, kissing every freckle and every scar that he can find. It elicits a pleased hum from his wife and soon his little kisses turns into biting it, a pool of heat rising in his lower stomach and he knows exactly what he wants to happen next - 

_ [Master Poe!]  _ he hears BB-8 screech and he turns to see his droid, ready to send it away; the next thing he knows, BB-8 is on his stomach and all Poe can think is that its too heavy. 

“Oof,” he grunts out in pain. “BB-8, buddy, can you get off of me?” 

_ [Will Master Poe play with me?]  _ BB-8 says in Binary and Poe doesn’t even register that his droid had said play. He’s too focused on the fact that BB-8 is on top of him, that BB-8 is way too heavy to be on top of him, and questioning how his droid even managed to get onto the bed. 

“Sure, sure,” he waves before smacking his hand down on the bed in pain. “Now get off of me please.” 

_ [Yes Master Poe!]  _ Then his droid is back on the ground, no longer on him and he lets out a sigh of relief. The droid continues on.  _ [Now?]  _

Rey giggles next to him, obviously amused at BB-8’s antics. “Maybe in an hour and a half BB-8?” 

The droid chirps in Binary before speeding off, probably going to find D-0 or Kes, and Poe grunts, still feeling the heavy weight of his droid on his abdomen. 

“Does it hurt?” Rey asks him, rubbing her hands deep into the sore spots. 

“Gods yes,” Poe breathes out. “BB-8 is so damn heavy.” 

“Well he is your droid.” 

“He’s our droid,” he corrects. 

“He’s yours before eight,” Rey counters back, still rubbing. 

“Ugh,” he groans, throwing his arm over his eyes rather dramatically and Rey laughs. 

“Does it still hurt?” she asks after five minutes. 

“Yep.” 

“I think I could find ways to make it feel better,” Rey tells him, a mischievous glint in her eye as he lifts up his arm in response. 

He totally forgets all about BB-8 barging in on their private moment and questioning the droid's antics. 

\---

It’s only from there that Poe realizes that BB-8 has been acting strange. 

The droid comes up to him at random times of the day, demanding attention (which he has never done before), asking Poe to tell it some stories, demanding to be cleaned, asking to go out into the koyo fields with D-0. It’s weird, Poe thinks even as he gives into his droid. 

The craziest request that his droid asks of him is to  _ carry _ it. 

“Um buddy,” Poe starts slowly, staring at it. “I can’t.” 

_ [Why not?] _ BB-8 asks. 

“You’re too heavy. Remember a few weeks ago?” he asks, referring to that incident where it somehow managed to get onto the bed (but not the activities that followed afterwards because BB-8 didn’t need to know about his and Rey’s sex life). 

_ [I asked you to play with me.]  _

“But BB-8 remember how I groaned? As much as I love you buddy, I don’t think I can carry you.” Especially now that he’s older, he definitely doesn’t want to take the risk of carrying BB-8 and somehow breaking out his back. 

BB-8 lets out a little sound that Poe can only imagine is a sigh of sadness.  _ [Mistress Rey can carry me though.]  _

“Yeah she can.” Poe gets down to his knee to pat his droid on the head. “She’s a lot stronger than I am. Maybe you can ask her?” 

BB-8 chirps in agreement before zipping off to find Rey in the house, his elation obviously evident in how fast he decides to zoom off. 

Huh. Odd, he thinks as he watches his droid leave. 

\---

Later that evening, after Rey has made sure all the trainees are tucked asleep and after he’s made sure that there’s no more calls for him to talk about politics (which he’s horrible at but Rey disagrees), he decides to bring it up to her when they’re cuddling in bed and watching holovids. 

“Do you notice BB-8 acting strange?” he asks her with his arm around her. 

“What do you mean by strange?” Rey asks back, not once taking her eyes away from the screen. 

“It keeps asking for these things, like asking permission to do something-” 

“Doesn’t it do that already?” 

“Well yes but there’s more. It asked me to carry it Rey. _ Carry it _ . You know how heavy it is.” 

“You’re just a weakling,” she says, poking him in the chest. 

“In comparison to you, yeah,” Poe answers back, nuzzling his cheek into the top of her head. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes, watching the crazy antics of individuals across the galaxy trying back the perfect souffle before Rey speaks up again, her voice soft. “Maybe BB-8 is trying to prepare you.” 

“For what?” he looks down in confusion at his wife. 

“For having a child.” 

“Having a child? Why would it-” His eyes widen in realization at Rey’s implication. “Wait,” Poe says slowly, not sure if this moment is real or not. “Does this mean…” 

Rey finally looks at him, her hazel eyes bright with unshed tears. “Yes, I’m pregnant.” 

Her words make him swell up with so many emotions that he starts to cry. Rey rubs his back in reassurance, pressing kisses to his hair, his forehead, and pulls him close to her so that his face is tucked into her neck. Finally when he feels like the news sinks in enough - that he’s actually going to be a father - he finally presses his lips to hers, smiling against her lips despite tears streaming down both of their faces. 

When they break away moments later breathless, he presses his forehead against hers. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me Sunshine.” 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever been mine Poe,” she tells him back, running her hand through his hair before resting her hand on his cheek before they kiss again and again and again. 

Poe is definitely the luckiest guy in the galaxy. 

\---

[+1] 

The next day, Poe makes sure to give his droid the biggest hug he can and to clean out all of its joints and nooks and crannies all while thanking it repeatedly. 

The action is definitely not missed by BB-8 and it hums in content, exclaiming its excitement for the newest addition to the Dameron family. 

Poe definitely agrees and he doesn’t think this excitement could ever get old. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
